Shadi's Truth or Dare Season 2
by Shadi
Summary: Join the yugioh cast in the humorous yugioh truth or dare
1. The Beginning of a New Season!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh in any way.  
  
Sorry, but my fic disappeared so I will be making season two  
  
Shadi: Welcome to the second season of Shadi's Truth or Dare  
  
Ann: Can we begin already!!!  
  
Shadi: yes and we have a new guest named DustBunny 690 we will refer to her as Bunny let us begin with Ann.  
  
Ann: Thanks Seto any way.. (talking was cut off by a weird portal opening and two people walk out)  
  
Seto and Ann: Star, Sapphire what are you guys doing here?!(star and sapphire are Ann's and Seto's future children from Autumn Ann's fic)  
  
Star: we wanted to join the show ^_^  
  
Sapphire: yeah ^_^  
  
Cast: O_o  
  
Ann: well everbody meet my future children ^_^  
  
Seto: and mine!  
  
Cast but Ann and Seto: O_o  
  
Ann: well let's move on..  
  
Summer: hey guys^_^  
  
Joey (formally known as mutt): who the heck are you.  
  
Summer: I am Ann's Yami  
  
Ann: yep, I guess I never told you guys ^_~  
  
Summer: But, I have presents Shadi you get a magic wand.  
  
Shadi: Thanks  
  
Summer: Now down to.(Again another portal opens)  
  
Mystery person: You guys left me again next time sapphire I will do the teleportation.  
  
Sapphire and Star: Oh ya we forgot all about Amber.  
  
Amber: Why did you forget me?(Amber is Yugi and Summers future children from Autumn Ann's fic. Too.)  
  
Summer: Who is that?  
  
Amber: I am you and Yugi's future daughter ^_^  
  
Yugi: Whoa I never knew we were going to have a daughter  
  
Summer: Neither did I  
  
Amber: well I also wanted to join the show so can we get back to the dares  
  
Summer: Ok, Now to the dares Yugi  
  
Yugi: ya  
  
Summer: I dare you to kiss me  
  
Yugi: ok ^_^  
  
Summer: but yugi before you kiss me I have one other dare Mutt.  
  
Joey: Stop calling me mutt it is J.O.E.Y that spells Joey  
  
Summer: whatever I dare you to Kiss every boy but Shadi, Seto, Sapphire, Yugi, and Malik.  
  
Joey: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Every boy but Shadi, Seto, Sapphire, Yugi and Malik: YUK  
  
Shadi: well you have to.I love that phrase ^_^  
  
Ever boy but Shadi, Seto, Sapphire, Yugi, and Malik: (busy)  
  
Summer: come here yugi  
  
Summer and Yugi: (busy)  
  
Shadi: Star you can go next  
  
Star: yay (runs over and kisses Shadi on the cheek)  
  
Shadi: (blushes)  
  
Star: (giggles)  
  
Serenity: hey, he is mine!! (runs over to Shadi and starts to kiss him on the lips)  
  
Star: I dare Shadi and Serenity to kiss for 5 min  
  
Serenity: thanks (starts to kiss more)  
  
Star: I also dare that Bakura and Joey hit each other  
  
Bakura and Joey: (start to fight)  
  
Shadi: ok well next dare goes to Bunny  
  
Bunny: ok I dare Bakura and Malik to fight over me, and the winner will get to kiss me.  
  
Bakura: Really  
  
Bunny: yep  
  
Bakura: Oh ya  
  
Malik and Bakura: (fight and Bakura wins)  
  
Bakura: (kisses Bunny)  
  
Bakura: wanna go on a date after this  
  
Bunny: really  
  
Bakura: ya  
  
Shadi: Next..  
  
Ann: can announce who goes next.  
  
Shadi: Go ahead  
  
Ann: Next to go is Seto  
  
Seto: really, ok ummm. I dare Joey to become Mutt again but be Ann and Summer's dog and if he doesn't listen he gets electricuted.  
  
Joey: Not again  
  
Ann: Go get the newspaper  
  
Mutt: No way  
  
Seto: Electrocutes Mutt  
  
Mutt: Ouch (runs to get paper)  
  
Summer: cool this is amusing and funny  
  
Shado: and just evil  
  
Seto: I also dare Ann to go on a date with me  
  
Ann: OK  
  
Cast: O_O  
  
Shadi: next is my yami Shado  
  
Shado: ok I will dare Hiana and Miku to not dare anyone this entire Chapter  
  
Miku and Hiana: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Shadi: next is aaron.  
  
Aaron: I dare Tea to jump into the ocean screaming I am ugly nobody loves me!  
  
Tea: What!?  
  
Shadi: (flicks his wrist and tea is falling into the ocean)  
  
Tea: I am ugly nobody loves me!  
  
Aaron: I also dare Serenity to go on date with me  
  
Serenity: Ok  
  
Shadi: remember you go after the show  
  
Aaron and Serenity: ok  
  
Star: hey Shadi can I go I forgot a dare  
  
Shadi: ok  
  
Star: I dare you to kiss me.  
  
Shadi: ok  
  
Star and Shadi: (busy)  
  
Mutt: Hey I thought you liked Serenity  
  
Shadi: I did but now Star is my girlfriend.  
  
Ann and Seto: O_O  
  
Aaron: you mean Serenity is now my girlfriend  
  
Shadi: yep  
  
Aaron: Cool  
  
Shadi: I have a dare too I dare Star to go on a date with me.  
  
Star: OK ^_^  
  
Shadi: but we have to wait after the show  
  
Star: ok  
  
Shado: Next is Sapphire  
  
Sapphire: ok I dare my mom and dad (Seto and Ann) to kiss for as long they want.  
  
Seto and Ann: OK  
  
Seto and Ann: (Busy)  
  
Sapphire: I also dare Tea to fall off the Golden Gate Bridge  
  
Tea: No Way!  
  
Shadi: Bye Tea  
  
Tea: (falls off Golden Gate Bridge) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Sapphre: That is all  
  
Shadi: Next is Amber  
  
Amber: YAY, I dare my mom also to kiss for as long as they want ^_^  
  
Summer and Yugi: OK  
  
Summer and Yugi: (busy)  
  
Shadi: ok, ummm next is Bakura  
  
Bakura: I Dare Marik to go jump off a cliff.  
  
Marik: (magically transported in the air fight next to cliff) AHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Malik: (laughing) Oh now that is humor  
  
Marik: can I go  
  
Shadi: ya go ahead  
  
Marik: I dare Malik and Bakura to do the same thing as me  
  
Malik and Bakura: (Also magically transported in the air next to a cliff) AHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Marik: Take that HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Shadi: Next we will let Yami go  
  
Yami: I dare Mutt and Bakura to kiss  
  
Mutt and Bakura: EWWWWW No way.. (suddenly pushed together by Yugi and Yami and are kissing and then stop) Eck EWWWWW  
  
Cast: O_O  
  
Shadi: Next is Yugi  
  
Yugi: Tristen Truth or Dare  
  
Tristen: Truth  
  
Yugi: Are you gay?  
  
Tristen: Uhhhhh.No  
  
Yugi: Are you telling the truth  
  
Tristen: I like Serenity for gosh sake  
  
Serenity: You do!? Well, I don't like you I like Aaron  
  
Tristen: Why do you think I am gay or something  
  
Cast: (nodds)  
  
Aaron: really Serenity do you like me?  
  
Serenity: yep  
  
Aaron and Serenity: (kissing)  
  
Cast: AWWWWWW  
  
Shadi: well lets move on to our last person to go and that person is Tea  
  
Tea: yay, I dare the closest boy to me to kiss me  
  
All of the boys: (back up)  
  
Shadi: well the closest one to you is. Mutt  
  
Mutt: AHHHHHHH  
  
Shado: you two have to kiss  
  
Tea and Joey: (kissing)  
  
Everybody in unison: yuck I would hate to be him right now  
  
Joey: I am never going to do that again  
  
Tea: yay my first kiss ^_^  
  
Everbody: O_O  
  
Shadi: well it looks like we have run out of time please Review and I have to hurry up and go on a date with Star (Star hugging him) and don't forget submit dares and if you ask to be put into the fic. You might be put in. 


	2. More DaresMore Fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh  
  
Shadi: Hey all I am VERY very very very very sorry for not making a update to this fic. But hey guess what here it is! ^_^  
  
Shado: For are first thing we have the Millenium Key like in the show.  
  
Star: And don't forget that Shadi and me are married! ^_^  
  
Shado: And I am married to Winter Star who should be here any second now... Five Hours Later... Ok where is she!!!  
  
Mystic Portal Appears and seven people come out!  
  
Winter Star: Hey Shado (runs over and kiss's)  
  
Shado: (faints)  
  
Winter Star: Here is some other people I thought should come along ^_^  
  
Seito: Hey  
  
Autumn Star: Hey  
  
Serene: Hey  
  
Adam: Hey  
  
Yuugi: Hey  
  
Starfire: Hey  
  
Shadi: Ann they are your guys past selves  
  
Ann: AWESOME!!! ^_^  
  
Winter Star: In case you guys were wondering here is the list of similarities between the people.  
  
Autumn Star-Me  
  
Seito(Seth)-Seto  
  
Serene-Summer  
  
Amber-Adam  
  
Star-Winter Star Yugi-Yuugi.  
  
Starfire-Sapphire  
  
Seto: Can we just get on with the dares?  
  
Shadi: Yes we can bunny you can start  
  
Bunny: I dare Bakura and Joey to put on dresses and go to houses and sell cookies.  
  
Bakura and Joey: WHAT!!!!  
  
Shadi: Someone pull out the video camera  
  
Everyone but Joey and Bakura: (pulls out Video Camera)  
  
Shadi: (summons power of millennium key and teleports them to Tea's house) Put on the dresses  
  
Everyone: (starts rolling tape)  
  
Joey and Bakura: whoever is tapeing this we are going to pound you.  
  
Everyone: (continues tapeing) Yeah right we got blackmail.  
  
Joey and Bakura: start selling cookies  
  
Tea: hey guys this is not very nice friends are very important to us.(starts a two hour friendship speech)  
  
Two hours later.  
  
Everyone: (drooling)  
  
Tea: . and that is why this is very mean.  
  
Joey and Bakura: we are back with about $25.00  
  
Shadi: oh really give it to me are show needs a donation.  
  
Joey and Bakura: No we are going to keep it!  
  
Shado: (summons millennium key)  
  
Joey and Bakura: nevermind you can have it.  
  
Shadi and Shado: yay  
  
Star: We have a new guest we forgot to mention please welcome Hikari Tsubane which we will recognize as Tsubane and she has her yami Hibari.  
  
Tsubane: yay we are on the show ^_^  
  
Hibari: yeah!  
  
Both: we have some dares. First we dare Bakura to be tortured by Yami for 4 chapters.  
  
Yami: he he he  
  
Bakura: Oh great  
  
Tsubane: Joey you get to make out with my yami Hibari  
  
Joey: Oh My Gosh I finally get to kiss a girl in my life!  
  
Everybody: O_O  
  
Hibari and Joey: (busy)  
  
Shadi: O_O  
  
Shado: Shadi  
  
Shadi: O_O  
  
Shado: SHADI!!!!  
  
Shadi: Huh what oh.oh ya.you can continue Tsubane.  
  
Tsubane: Tea you get to get tortured by me! He he he (gives a evil grin)  
  
Tea: oh great but you must remember that friends are important.  
  
Tsubane: (grabs Tea and pulls her off to a room)  
  
Everyone: (hears pounding)  
  
Tsubane: (comes back out with Tea knocked out)  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Tsubane: sorry ^_^  
  
Shadi: O.K. next we have Ann.  
  
Ann: yay  
  
Seto: (comes over and kisses)  
  
Ann: well that was unexpected ^_^ anyway to start I want Joey to kiss Tea.  
  
Joey: This must be my lucky day Two girls and one day ^_^  
  
Tea: (wakes up from unconsciousness) did I hear I get to kiss someone!  
  
Ann: I wasn't finished Joey you become Mutt again.  
  
Mutt: I jinxed myself dangit.  
  
Tea and Mutt: (Busy and finish in five minutes)  
  
Ann: I also dare Tristen to makeout with the closest BOY.  
  
Tristen: Dangit.  
  
Boys: (step back 100 ft.)  
  
Tristen: Closes eyes and kisses someone.  
  
Mystery person: AWWW MAN WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME I KNEW I JINXED MY SELF!!!  
  
Tristen: (Opens eyes and sees MUTT!!!) NOOOO.  
  
Everybody: O_O  
  
Ann: I have one more truth question. Joey if you were gay which boy would you date?  
  
Joey: ummmm. well after listening to Tea for so long I will stick with friendship and I choose.  
  
Yugi, Yami, and Tristen: (hide)  
  
Joey: .Tristen  
  
Everybody: O_O  
  
Tristen: really that is so cool.  
  
Everybody: O_O  
  
Tristen: I mean ewww man no way.  
  
Shadi: Next we will have Aaron.  
  
Aaron: yes finally, I dare Tristen to be my target for sword techniques.  
  
Tristen: (Hides)  
  
Aaron: and Tea you get to be launched off into space in a space shuttle and burn in the atmosphere.  
  
Everybody: YAY!!!  
  
Tea: (burns up in atmosphere)  
  
Everybody: YAY!  
  
Shado: Sorry all for this chapter being so short but if we get more reviews it can be longer until next time.  
  
Shadi: And don't forget to review bye 


End file.
